ogolnatotalnaporazkafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
ELIMINACJA i Informacje itd.
ELIMINACJA drużyna sprytnych myszy:anne maria,shawn,zoey,rodney,dakota,sam,samey,ella, drużyna zwinnych szczurów:scott,jasmine,mike,amy,brick,cameron,sky,B ---- tabelki eliminacji 5 sezonu: Notes: 1:Shawn did not want to Jasmine dropped out of the game because instead of Jasmine , Shawn resigned from further play to Jasmine could be in the game Color significance: WIN: Was on the winning team WIN: Won individual challenge WIN: Won for their team IN: Had their name called at the Elimination Ceremony. LOW: Received the final marshmallow(s) at the Bonfire Ceremony. LOW: Was supposed to be eliminated in this episode, but something else happened that made him/her safe. OUT: This camper was eliminated due to injuries. OUT: This camper was not voted off, but was eliminated from the show via the challenge. LEFT/OUT/QUIT: Voted out, eliminated, or voluntarily quit in this episode. WINNER: This camper wins of total drama season 5. powód eliminacji w odcinkach: odcinek 1 - zoey wygrała wyzwanie dla swojej drużyny a cameron myślał że przez niego przegrali wyzwanie i zagłosował na siebie ale to brick jako dowódca drużyny i przez niego przegrali wyzwanie bo źle ich pokierował do mety i brick wyleciał odcinek 2 - sky wygrała wyzwanie dla swojej drużyny a dakota utrudniała wyzwanie czyli na sam 2 głosy a reszta głosów na dakota i dakota wyleciała z gry odcinek 3 - shawn wygrał wyzwanie dla swojej drużyny B zagłosował na scott bo myślał że to podstęp ale B nie wiedział o tym że scott namówił ich żeby zagłosowali na B i B wyleciał odcinek 4 - cameron wygrał wyzwanie dla swojej drużyny rodney głosował na samey a wszyscy na rodney bo rodney przegrał wyzwanie dla jego drużyny i rodney wyleciał odcinek 5 - mike wygrał wyzwanie dla swojej drużyny a sam skupiał się na grze a anne maria na lakierze i większość głosów padło na sam i sam wyleciał odcinek 6 - scott wykiwał anne maria za to że nie wygrał z nią w finale i scott w ten sposób wygrał wyzwanie dla swojej drużyny anne maria zagłosowała na ella po wkurzała ją a reszta głosów na anne maria i anne maria wylatuje z gry bo przegrała wyzwanie i wykiwana przez scott odcinek 7 - samey wygrała wyzwanie dla swojej drużyny amy i scott głosowali na jasmine ale większość głosów na amy i amy wylatuje z gry odcinek 8 - jasmine wygrała wyzwanie dla swojej drużyny ella słabo się starała w wyzwaniu a samey dała plamę na całej linii i samey wylatuje z gry odcinek 10 - scott wygrał wyzwanie jasmine miała odpaść a shawn zaproponował chrisowi że rezygnuje z gry zrobił to dla jasmine żeby została w grze odcinek 11 - zoey wygrała wyzwanie a cameron jedyny zagłosował na sky i żałował tego i mówi sam do siebie czemu nie na scotta a wszyscy na ella bo nie mogła się powstrzymać ze śpiewaniem odcinek 12 - jasmine wygrała wyzwanie a mike,zoey,cameron,jasmine chcieli się scotta pozbyć i 2 głosy na cameron i 4 głosy na scott i scott wylatuje z gry odcinek 13 - zoey wygrała wyzwanie a cameron zagłosował na sky a wszyscy niestety ale na cameron i cameron przeprasza że głosował na sky w 2 eliminacjach i wyleciał cameron odcinek 14 - zoey znowu wygrała wyzwanie a mike otrzymał 1 głos a jasmine ma najwięcej głosów i jasmine wyleciała bo chris kazał głosować na te osoby które słabo starały się w tym wyzwaniu odcinek 15 - sky wygrała wyzwanie i chciała zoey w finale ale mike się nie obraża i cieszy się że zajął 3 miejsce poza eliminacjami: odcinek 9 - było rozwiązanie drużyn więc w tym wyzwaniu chłopcy vs dziewczyny i dziewczyny wygrały